In a magnetic resonance device, also called a magnetic resonance tomography system, the body of the person to be examined, especially a patient, is usually exposed, with the aid of a main magnet, to a relatively high magnetic field, of 1.5 or 3 or 7 Tesla for example. In addition gradient pulses are emitted with the aid of a gradient pulse unit. Radio frequency pulses, especially excitation pulses, are then emitted via a radio-frequency antenna unit by means of suitable antenna devices, which leads to the nuclear spins of specific atoms excited resonantly by these high frequency pulses being flipped by a defined flip angle in relation to the magnetic field lines of the main magnetic field. During the relaxation of the nuclear spins radio-frequency signals, so called magnetic resonance signals, are emitted which are received by means of suitable radio frequency antennas and then further processed. From the raw data of an examination volume thus acquired the desired magnetic resonance image data of the examination volume can finally be reconstructed.
A magnetic resonance fingerprinting method, by means of which quantitative values of tissue parameters of an examination object can be determined, is known from the document Ma et al., “Magnetic Resonance Fingerprinting”, Nature, 495, 187-192 (14 Mar. 2013).